1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device used for attaching a joint having a sleeve to one end of a hose body having a predetermined length before the joint is connected thereto by caulking, for example, during the manufacture of a brake hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a hose joint 1 having a sleeve 2 and a nipple 3 which define therebetween an annular space in which one end of a hose body H is fitted. When the end of the hose body is inserted into the annular space, the joint 1 is rotated so that the resistance to its insertion may be reduced. This job usually employs a pair of movable chuck portions which are opened or closed simultaneously, and involves a lot of difficulty in placing the joint in axial alignment with the hose body. Therefore, the job usually consists of two parts, i.e., first inserting the end of the hose body into the joint by about one-fourth of the length to be inserted without rotating the joint, and then transferring them to a different station and inserting the end of the hose body into the joint completely while rotating the joint. The job requires a large and expensive set of equipment which includes two separate apparatuses for the preliminary and final insertion of the hose into the joint and another apparatus for the transfer of the hose from one of the apparatuses to the other. The job also requires a lot of time and labor.